Sal's Favorite Gal
by ImpracticalJokerGirl2009
Summary: Tori Wallace and her best friend, Bree move out to the Big Apple to follow their dreams of being a model and dancer, but then Tori falls in love. Bree thinks Tori is moving too fast and that it's a bad idea. Should Tori listen to her friend and focus on her aspirations first? Or does true love conquer all?
1. Intro

Plot:

Tori and her best friend Bree are an aspiring young model and dancer (respectively) from a small town in Tennessee. Together they drop out of college and decide to move to the Big Apple in hopes of making it big and following their dreams, but then Tori meets a cute bartender named Sal, and they really hit it off. The only thing is that she's falling in love with him, and Bree think it's a bad idea. Should Tori listen to her friend and focus on her aspirations first? Or does true love conquer all?

Story info:

You will be reading the story from the point of view as fictional character, Tori Wallace.

Characters:

Tori Wallace (Main Character)

Sabrina "Bree" Tanner (Supporting Character) (Tori's best friend since the 6th grade)

Sal Vulcano (Supporting Character)

Mr. and Mrs. Wallace (Minor characters)

Bella Wallace (Minor Character)

James Murray, Brian "Q" Quinn, and Joe Gatto (Minor Characters)

Other minor characters (Subject to change):

Tyra

Reggie

Felicia

Amelia and Violet

Chad

Character Info:

**Tori Wallace**- Tori is a 19 year old aspiring young model from small town Crowley Corners, Tennessee. Her best friend is Bree. Tori is racially ambiguous( meaning what she looks like is completely up to you. Face, skin, hair, and eye color is however you imagine). She is 5'5 in height. Even though she's a shy girl she has dreams of being a well-known supermodel. Her inspiration is Tyra Banks. Tori does not like germs. She hates bugs, and she's an animal lover even though she's allergic to most of them. Her favorite food is cheesy fries. When she isn't finding modeling gigs she works as a personal clothing assistant at "Felicia's Fashion Store."

**Sabrina "Bree" Tanner**- Bree is Tori's BFF since the 6th grade. She is also 19 years old. Unlike Tori who dreams of being a model; Bree is an aspiring dancer who will do whatever it takes to achieve her goal of being a back-up dancer for big name music artists and dancing on set with them for music videos and concerts. Also unlike her friend; she is very bold and outgoing. Even rebellious at times. Bree is around 5'6 in height, slender, and is also racially ambiguous. She dislikes people who act fake, and her favorite food is pancakes. To help pay rent for the apartment she helps instructa dance class for beginners at "Shake It Up Dance Studio."

**Mr. and Mrs. Wallace**- Tori's parents. They disapprove of Tori risking it all for a career where most young women don't make it in, but they eventually open up and support their daughter in following her dreams.

**Bella Wallace**- Tori's younger sister. Bella is 15 years old, and has always been her sister's supporter from the get go.

**Sal Vulcano**- a bartender/bar co-owner who befriends Tori.

**James Murray, Brian "Q" Quinn, and Joe Gatto**- Sal's best friends.

**Tyra**- Tori's mentor.

**Reggie**- Tori and Bree's neighbor who lives across the hall.

**Felicia**- Tori's boss at work.

**Amelia and Violet**- Twin sisters who dislike Tori and try to sabotage her.

**Chad**- Bree's stalker ex-boyfriend


	2. Ch 1-Goodbye Tennessee Hello New York

_Dear Diary,_

_Home. It's where the heart is...or at least they say. Oh who am I kidding? My heart belongs elsewhere. Definitely not in this hell hole of a town. Crowley Corners, Tennessee. About an hour's drive just south of Nashville. Population: 3,120. Soon about to be 3,118. Why? Because me and my best friend are about to kiss this town goodbye, and we don't plan on looking back either..._

**The **sound of a car trunk slams. "Well that's the last of it!" informed my sister who now came jogging back up the walkway joining my mother and I on the porch. "Thanks Bella," I told her. "You're a big help." In the meanwhile I was trying to console my mother, who was crying hysterically as all my things got stuffed into my friend, Bree's Ford Escape. "Mom, I'm going to be alright. I promise," I said looking directly into her eyes. "I'll call you every two hours, and you don't have to worry about us driving while tired, because we plan to take turns driving every 300 miles." My mother nodded her head. Tears streaming down her face. "Just be careful," she managed to release from her mouth. "I love you Tori." "Love you too mom." I told her. I hugged her for a final time. I then looked up at my dad who was standing in the doorway. Even through his naturally serious face I could tell how deeply sad he was at his little girl moving a thousand miles away from him. I made my way over to him, but he stopped me right as I was about to hug him "I want you to promise me something Victoria," he said sternly. I prepared myself for what he was about to say. He never called me by my full name unless he was about to give me a life lesson. "Of course dad," I said looking into his eyes. "The last thing I would want is for any daughter of mine to be disappointed in life. Promise me that this is really what you want to do with your life, and just know that you'll always have a home here to return to if things get hard." "Yes, daddy." I promised him. He then pressed his hands against my cheeks, and kissed my forehead before letting me go. I made my way over to Bella, and hugged her tight. "Don't give mom and dad a hard time. You're all they have now." I said. "Ok I won't," she whispered. Her eyes started to well. "Don't cry," I told her. "Be strong." Bree honked the car horn. "Come on Tori! Let's go!" she yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back. Fopr one last time I said goodbye to my family, and with that I hopped into the car. Bree backed out of my parent's driveway, and we took off down the road. I didn't bother to look back at my family I was leaving behind. The last thing I needed was to have an emotional breakdown. Instead I kept my head straight and enjoyed the nice warm breeze coming out of the clear blue sky.

"At least your folks care about you," said Bree. "All my parents told me was good luck. They didn't even care when I dropped out of college. They've always been the one to doubt whatever I do." She glanced over at me. "Guess that's how it is when they choose drugs and alcohol over their own daughter. They're not going to want anything to do with me until they see my name in lights." I looked over at Bree and then went back to staring out the window. I felt bad for her. We're two country girls who come from two completely different backgrounds. I grew up on a ranch with my parents, sister, and many horses. My father works as a horse trainor, while my mother works at the town bakery baking cakes. My mother was once former Miss Teen Tennessee back in her day. All she used to be into was looking pretty, and entering pageants until she discovered her true love for baking. I believe that's where I take after her in the area of wanting to model. Bree, on the other hand, grew up an only child and lived with her parents in a trailor. Her dad is an alcoholic, and her mom is a druggie. Because of their addiction, neither of her parents could hold down a job for long. They were also teenagers when they had Bree, and couldn't stable themselves well. Bree used to be scared of her dad when she was little, because when he would get drunk he would take everything out on her, and sometimes even abuse her. It was a common occurance for child protective services to stop by and check on Bree off and on during her childhood. On several occasions she would even spend weeks at a time at my house to get away from it all. She found a way to get her mind off of what went on at her home life through music and dance. Dancing sets her free.

"Well now it's time to show the world what we're made of," I said. "It's New York or bust!" "New York here we come baby!" exclaimed Bree. "Woo hoo!"


	3. Chapter 2- Settling In

_Dear Diary,_

_Bree really needs to get a GPS system installed!_

"**Just** admit it," I sighed. "We're lost." "How do you know?" asked Bree in denial. "Because I remember us passing this candy store three times already!" I exclaimed. "Tori we're not lost," said Bree. "I like to consider ourselves exploring the city earlier than we wanted to." She laughed at herself. I rolled my eyes. We were clearly lost. We had already arrived in NYC late that afternoon. Upon our arrival we stopped and got a bite to eat. That itself took about an hour of our time. Now we were back on the road trying to find our apartment building which is located somewhere in south Manhattan, but we were going in circles instead. I eventually managed to get Bree to pull into a gas station so we could ask for directions. Good thing we did, because somehow we strayed over to the borough of Queens; which was FAR from where we needed to be. Luckily the gas station attendant was even nice enough to print out directions for us and highlight the route to take. We thanked him, and were on our way once again.

The sun was just setting as we finally arrived at our new home. From the outside it looks nice. Nothing luxurious, but at least it's not a place in the slums. For $500 a month rent you really can't complain. It's a 12-story apartment building called Manhattan Towers. Me and Bree's apartment would be on the 3rd floor. Bree parked the car and turned off the engine. "Well we're finally here," said Bree. "Thank God." "Yeah," I agreed. I unbuckled my seat belt. "C'mon let's go ahead and start taking some stuff inside with us now." I suggested. "The less trips back and forth the better." It seemed like we had a lot of things to move in, but I guess it wasn't really _that_ much. Maybe I was just really exhausted. The apartment was small, but big enough for the two of us. Big enough even to have a small gathering, but definitely not a house party. It has two bedrooms and one bathroom. Sharing a bathroom doesn't bother me at all. The apartment was already furnished for us too with kitchen appliances, a small dining table set, a medium sized full screen TV in the living room, a love seat couch, and a coffee table. No surprise we would have to buy our own bed set though, but that will come after we get ourselves settled in some more. Until that time comes we'll be sleeping on the blow up air matresses that we brought along with us. "Well I'm going to hit the shower," said Bree. "Ok great. Maybe I'll finish some unpacking." I said. Then it hit me that I was supposed to call my parents as soon as we got moved in, so I decided to do that first before I forgot. Afterwards I put up some wall decor around the apartment. We have only been here now for about two hours, and it was already starting to look so pretty. Since we had no food in the fridge to eat for dinner we ordered a pizza. That was good while it lasted. Bree decided to go to bed right after she ate. By now it was a little after 11:00 pm. I was getting tired too, but before going to bed I just stayed up looking out through the window. I stared up at the night time sky. Most of the stars weren't visible like they were back home due to the city lights, but there was one star that stood out in front of my eyes. One that outshined all the others just twinkling away. Maybe it was trying to tell me something. I don't know exactly what, but that star gave me hope. Hope that even though I'm starting out with nothing; I can still shine as bright as that star.


	4. Chapter 3- Audition and Rejection

2 months later...

_Dear Diary,_

_I really need to stop being such a chicken!_

**S**ince the move, things have been going pretty well for both Bree and I. We have both found jobs, and we're now bringing in stable income. I was able to find work at a nearby fashion outlet called, "Felicia's Fashion Store," while Bree took advantage of an opportunity to help instruct a dance class at "Shake It Up Dance Studio"; located on the Lower East Side. We were also able to make some furniture upgrades to the apartment too.

It was a slow and rainy Monday afternoon, and I had the apartment all to myself. I was curled up on the couch reading one of my magazines when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I responded. I made my way over to the door, and looked out the peek hole to see who it was. It was our neighbor, Reggie, who lived right across the hall. I opened the door to greet him "Hi, Reggie!" I greeted. "Come on in!" Reggie smiled and stepped inside. "Thanks Tori," he said. Reggie was a tall guy with dark hair and brown skin. He's only a few years older than Bree and I, and he repairs computers for a living. Reggie was the first and only neighbor to welcome us to our new home, and he is now a friend of ours. "Well have a seat," I said warmly. "Are you thirsty or anything?" "Nah I'm good," said Reggie. "I wasn't even going to stay long. Actually I only stopped by to give you this." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a flyer. He handed it over to me. I opened the flyer to see what it was about. The flyer read:

America's Next Top Model

OPEN CASTING CALL

For women ages 18-24

Date: This Saturday from 10 am-8 pm

Location: Hilton Hotel

Address: 25 New York Street

Think you have what it takes to be America's Next Top Model? Audition for us now!

"I figured since you were into modeling that you might want to give it a shot," he said. I looked up at him as I folded back up the flyer. "Ohhh thanks, but no thanks," I told him. My nerves started to get the best of me. "They only want the best."

"Oh come on you got this!" encouraged Reggie. "You have to believe in yourself." "Yeah, but this is freaking America's Next Top Model!" I exclaimed. "What if I embarrass myself? What if I fall? What if..."

"Stop over thinking yourself," interrupted Reggie. "You're a girl with a dream. This could be your big break Tori, and it's not like you don't have the looks to go with it." I sat down and calmed myself. He was right. This could in fact be the break I was looking for. Everybody has to start somewhere. Besides, I could use this as an excuse to take off from work too...

"Alright I'll go for it," I said. "That's what I'm talking about," said Reggie as he high fived me. "You'll do just fine. I'm sure of it." I forced myself to grin. I could only hope that he would be right. "Wish I could stay and chat with you longer, but I have errands to do," said Reggie. "I'll see you around. Oh and hey; keep your head up and think positive." he smiled at me. "Thank you," I said. I walked him to the door and closed it behind him. I then spun around and sank to the floor. Pulling my knees up to my chin, and rocked back and forth slowly. "Tori Wallace what the heck were you thinking?!" one part of my conscience was asking me. The other part of my conscience was telling me to be happy, but right now I just wanted to be comforted by my two good friends Ben and Jerry.

I was enjoying my now almost empty pint of Ben and Jerry's, and staring off into space in deep thought when Bree came home some two hours later. She had to say hi to me three or four times and wave her hands in front of me to get my attention. I dropped my spoon in the carton startled and blinked a few times into focus. "You okay?" asked Bree. "Oh hey Bree," I greeted. "Yeah I'm okay. I think...Well you see...I'm kind of at a crossroads here," I said to her. She grabbed a can of soda from the refridgerator and sat across from me. "Tell me about it and maybe I can help you," she said. That's when I told her what all happened while she was gone, and about how nervous I am just thinking about it. After I was done explaining; she laughed a little and took a sip of her soda. "What's so funny?" I snapped. "Try being in my shoes right now, and then see if you'll still be laughing!" I folded my hands across my chest and leaned back in my chair annoyed. "Tori..." said Bree. "You're about to get really upset at me now, but I'm going to tell you this for one, your own good, and two, because if _I_ don't tell you this, then I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend."

"What?" I asked. "Tori...I think you're being straight up ridiculous!" exclaimed Bree "Why are you even questioning about what you should do? You've dreamed of being a model since like FOREVER!"

_Forever_. That word lingered in my head. There's no beating around the bush with that. Cause it's true! I have wanted to model since _forever_. Ok, well not forever _forever_, but ever since I was around the age of 10, and started reading teen magazines. Seeing the models wearing cute clothes, and getting to smile pretty for the world to see made me a little envious I must say.

"I know Bree!" I said. "but I don't know. I'm going to be up against other girls who probably have way more experience than me, and-" Bree cut me off. "Excuses! Excuses!" said Bree. "You have to get yourself out there regardless. Take this as a chance to build up your resume' too. It could be months before you get another chance to show off your modeling again. We did not move out here just for the sights and attractions. We moved out here to chase our dreams! If you turn this down you'll be giving up on yourself. I know you're not a quitter."

That I am not. I made Bree promise to attend the casting call with me for support. She agreed to do so. I had five days to get my act together, and to practice. I began to think more positive, and less of the negative. Now I am more motivated than ever.

SATURDAY MORNING...

"Thank you for registering. Here's your number. Please have a seat over in the seating area," said the casting lady. "When your number is called an escort will escort you through those doors over there where your audition will be held. Good luck!"

"Thanks," I said. I found Bree and made my way over to her and sat down. "So what number are you?" she asked. I looked down at the number on my piece of paper. "#208," I told her. "We might be here for awhile." "They'll get to you quicker than you know it," said Bree. "They just started taking people in to audition. Looks like they're taking people in two at a time." I started getting a little figgety in my seat. "How's my hair and makeup? Are my shoes ok too?" I asked. "Tori!" said Bree. "Breathe! You look fine!" "Ok ok!" I said. I breathed deeply in and out. "You should be excited to meet Tyra aren't ya?" asked Bree. "Yeah I can't wait to meet her," I said. "Another one of the reasons why I'm nervous!"

Bree grinned and shaked her head. Then went back to the book she brought along with her to read. "You got this," she said.

It was another hour and a half before they called my number. Me and girl #207 got escorted back together. We went through this long hallway and then through the double doors where Tyra, and the other two casting judges were sitting down behind a long table awaiting us. They welcomed us kindly and made us feel comfortable. After asking us each a set amount of personality questions it was time for them to judge us on our modeling ability. Girl #207 modeled first, and I modeled second. We were judged by runway walk, how we pose, and by a close up shot. Once done girl #207, whose name I learned is Britney, and I had to wait out in the hallway while the judges deliberated. We were summoned back inside where we got our results letting us know if we made it to the next round, or if we were turned down.

Britney passed.

I did not.


	5. Chapter 4- Girls Night Out

_Dear Diary,_

_Good things can always come out of bad things. Especially if you have determination. You can't let depression take over you..._

**O**f course I broke down and cried after hearing my audition results, but there was still somewhat good news for me. There was a little something about my modeling style that Tyra liked, so she took me aside and offered to be my mentor. Of course I agreed to it! Whenever I had a question or just wanted to meet up with her to practice modeling she was only a dial away, and whenever there was modeling gigs around the city she agreed to call and inform me about it.

It has now been a full week since the auditions. Even though I now had Tyra as a mentor I was still a little depressed. I could barely keep myself focused. That should've been me going through to the next round! Outside of going to work I have been staying indoors all week. I wasn't ready to face the world again. Bree has started calling me a couch potato. I'm on my way to being just that. I even refused the invite to go out to lunch with Bree and her new friends she had made from the dance studio. So unlike me to turn down a food date! The Twilight Saga movie marathon I decided to give myself sounded a whole lot better right now with the mood I'm in. Bree eventually returned home with some bags in her hand.

"You should've came with us out to eat!" said Bree. "We went shopping afterwards."

"I see," I said. "Glad you had a great time." I focused my eyes back to the movie.

"There were loads of cute guys there too," said Bree. She put her stuff away, and then came back and sat next to me. "Ok that's it," said Bree. "Tonight I'm getting you out of the apartment whether you like it or not."

"Nooooo," I whined. "I'm perfectly content and happy with watching my Twilight. Go out without me."

Bree grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned off the TV. "How rude!" I exclaimed. "Turn it back on!"

I lunged for the remote in her hands, but she kept it away from me. "Bree c'mon!" I said getting upset.

"Tori take a look at yourself," said Bree. "This is so unlike you! You need to get outside. You'll feel a whole lot better."

"I feel fine," I lied.

"Ha, nice try," said Bree. "I can see right through you."

"Oh you're good," I said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can watch Twilight anytime," said Bree. "But tonight we're going to party."

"Where?" I asked.

"There's this bar/club over in Staten Island called Full Cup," said Bree. "Heard through word of mouth that it's pretty awesome. We should check it out. Plus you need somethng to lift your spirits, because you and I both know that Twilight itself isn't cutting it."

I chuckled to myself. "Guess a little partying is what I need right now," I admitted.

Bree playfully pushed my shoulder. "There's the Tori I know!" she said. "If we get ourselves together now we can try and leave out of here by 7:00 and catch the ferry."

"Alright," I said.

Bree disappeared off to her room.

"This could be fun," I said to myself.

After putting away my dvd's; I went to my room and into the closet to decide what to wear.

"Decisions decisions," I mumbled.

I eventually settled with wearing my yellow spaghetti strap tank top, blue jean capris, and tan wedges. Next I went to go style my hair and apply makeup. Once done getting myself together I went out into the living room and waited for Bree. No surprise I got done before her. Bree always takes her sweet time.

She finally came out of her room wearing a cute blouse, blue jeans, and party shoes.

"Ready to party?" asked Bree.

"Ready," I said.

"Let's go!" said Bree.

I was so glad to get off that ferry. It was crowded, and some people were musky. After getting off; Bree and I rode a taxi over to Full Cup.

"Here we are! Woo!" said Bree all excited. Then it dawned on me. We didn't have ANY legit I.D. to show the bouncer. I yanked Bree aside.

"Ow!" exclaimed Bree. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" I asked. "OUR problem is that we're two underage women trying to get inside a 21 and over bar!" I yelled at her furious.

"Chill, Tori, I got this," said Bree.

"I knew leaving the apartment would be a bad idea!" I grumbled.

As more people ahead of us in line entered the bar; we were moving closer and closer to the bouncer.

"Just shut up and let me do the talking," commanded Bree.

We were now next in line to enter.

"I.D.'s please!" demanded the bouncer holding his hand out.

"I.D.? We don't have any I.D," said Bree. "We accidently left it at home."

Then she got flirty.

"But if you would like to..."

She glanced at his name tag. "Shawn..." she continued.

"Once the night is over my friend and I here would love to show you a good time..."

She touched his shoulder and winked at him.

I was mortified. Bree is such a flirt, and is extremely well at charming guys to get what she wants, but I never thought she would go as far to make ourselves seem like prostitutes!

Bree's charm worked this time.

Shawn, the bouncer wiped sweat that was forming on his head because of Bree. "Go on in ladies," he said. "You look like you're of age anyway."

"Thank you," said Bree. She flashed a smile at him, and the both of us walked inside.

"I can't believe you pulled this off," I said. Still in amazement.

"Flirting works all the time," said Bree. "Just hope he's not anticipating the good time though because we're going to leave way before his shift is up."

We both laughed.

Party lights flashed all around us. Full Cup had a good crowd tonight. We made our way to the dance floor and started dancing. Or more like Bree started dancing while I just nodded my head to the music. Unlike Bree, I wasn't blessed with the gift of dancing, and most likely wouldn't even be able to bust a move in order to save my life. I was good at some line dances, but to dance to a random song that's when I would get two left feet.

Some guy pulled Bree aside and started dancing one on one with her. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself. Meanwhile I got thirsty. I went over to the bar area and sat down on a bar stool. The bar area wasn't crowded at all. Guess everyone was too busy showing off their dance moves.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" the bartender greeted.

"Water please. No ice," I told him.

"Coming right up," he said.

The bartender was cute, and I was so checking him out. He had the sexiest black hair and the cutest green eyes I've ever seen. It's like I could get lost in them if I were to stare through them for so long. He had to have been at least between 5'9-5'11 in height, and at least in his early-mid 30's age wise. He had sexy spelled all over him.

"Here you go," he said handing me my water.

"Thank you," I said.

He lingered by me taking a look out into the crowded dance area.

"We have a packed house tonight," he said.

"Yeah I even had to push my way through people to get over here!" I said.

"By the way I'm Tori," I introduced myself.

"I'm Sal," he said.

"Sal Vulcano."

We shaked hands. His name sounded familiar to me, but couldn't think from where. I didn't bother to ask either.

"I like your earrings," he complemented.

"It really fits you."

"Thanks," I said before taking a sip of my water.

I looked away from him so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"You come here often?" he asked.

"First time actually," I said.

"Oh really?" asked Sal.

"Yeah," I said.

"My friend and I are fairly new to NYC, and she heard through the grapevine about this place, so she suggested we check it out."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Tennessee," I answered.

"Tennessee? I was there this past May with some friends," said Sal. "We were in Nashville for three days."

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm from a town just south of there named Crowley Corners!"

Sal and I continued to strike up conversation. Within our conversation I had learned that he belonged to a comedy group called the Tenderloins, and that he and the Tenderloins do a show on the network TruTv titled "Impractical Jokers." Then I remembered that that was where I heard his name from.

Our conversation was going so well that we didn't even notice how fast time was going by.

Bree came dancing over to me and Sal. "Woo that was fun!" said Bree. "You ready to go?"

"Oh and may I have some water please?" she asked Sal.

"Of course," said Sal.

Sal turned his back to us to get Bree's water.

"Who's the cutie?" asked Bree in a whisper.

"I'll introduce you," I whispered back.

Sal returned with Bree's water.

"Here you go," said Sal.

"Thank you," said Bree.

"Sal, this is my best friend Bree," I introduced.

"Bree, this is Sal."

"Nice to meet you Bree," said Sal warmly.

"Likewise," said Bree.

"Well hey ladies I don't mean to become antisocial, but I have to clean up my area before I can go home for the night," said Sal.

"Oh no problem," said Bree.

"I have to go to the restroom anyway. Could you watch my water, Tori?"

"Sure," I said.

"It was nice to meet you Sal," said Bree as she dashed off to the restroom.

Sal waved goodbye to her.

"I really enjoyed chatting with you Tori," said Sal focusing his attention back to me.

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off tomorrow or Monday over lunch?"

At that moment the feeling of butterflies took over my whole body. I can't believe he was really asking me out!

"Um tomorrow will be fine," I told him.

"I have to work on Monday."

"Tomorrow it is then," said Sal.

He took out his cell phone.

"Mind if we exchange numbers?"

We exchanged our phone numbers. Sal smiled at me.

"Alright Tori I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Sal.

"I'll call you in the morning so I can suggest some nice eateries and cafe's around town."

"Great!" I said.

I bit my bottom lip. I did not intend for my voice to be so high pitched!

Bree then returned and Sal and I had to part ways.

Later in the taxi ride home...

"I'm so exhausted now!" said Bree. "When we get home I'm going straight to bed. Not even going to change to my pj's."

She just so happened to look my way and saw me smiling goofy to myself.

"Well looks like you're on cloud nine," said Bree. "You have that love glow on your face. You like that bartender don't you?

Bree laughed. "And at first you thought coming to Full Cup would be a bad idea. Well now you can thank me for bringing you there! Haha!"

"We were conversating so well that he asked me out on a freaking date for tomorrow!" I said all happily.

Bree squealed all happy for me, but forgot we were in a taxi. She apologized to the taxi driver, and did a happy dance in her seat instead.

When we got home, Bree did what she said she would do and crashed.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth I sat up in bed reading a book. Also going through the event of me meeting Sal over and over in my mind that happened at the bar tonight.

My phone went off. I reached over and picked it up off the side table.

It was Sal.

I immediately picked up in excitement.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Tori this is Sal," said his voice on the other end.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number."

I laughed. "This is really me."

"I see now," said Sal.

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Thank you," I told him.

"Hope you sleep well too. Good night."

We hanged up on both of our ends. That night I slept with a smile on my face, as I looked forward to a nicer day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5- First Date

_Dear Diary,_

_First dates are usually always nerve wrecking, but with him I've never felt so at ease..._

**I** woke up bright and early Sunday morning. The sweet sound of birds singing to one another greeted me as I opened my curtains. I was anticipating my lunch date with Sal later on. Got anxious just thinking about it. After reading my Bible and praying for a little bit; I showered, brushed my teeth, and then made my way to the kitchen to fix myself breakfast. Wanting not to eat anything heavy and to save my appetite for later; I decided to scramble up some eggs, butter up a slice of toast, and drink some orange juice. It didn't fill me up, but it did kill the hunger pain. My cell phone went off as I was washing my dishes. My face lit up after seeing the call was from Sal.

"Good morning!" I answered in greeting.

"Good morning cutie," said Sal on the other end. "You just waking up?"

me: "No I've been up for about two hours now."

Sal: "Really? Well I see you're an early bird. I'm just now getting up myself."

*he yawns in the background*

Sal: "Excuse me. Sorry about that."

me: "No worries."

Sal: "Do you have any particular taste in cuisine? Here we're known for our diversity in food. We have your typical American food of course, but we also have: Mexican, Puerto Rican, Chinese, Japanese, Caribbean, Mediterranean, Italian, Greek, Indian, Jamaican, German, Thai, Polynesian...basically all you have to do is name any country in the world, and we have a restaurant that serves nothing but food from that particular country."

me: "Wow, so many choices! I'm always up for something new. I'll let you surprise me."

Sal: "Ok I'll surprise you then. I love surprising any lucky lady of mine. Well look here I'm going to let you rest up for our date later on, and in the meantime I'm going to finish waking myself up. I'll swing by your place and pick you up around 1:00. Is that okay?"

me:"Yeah, that's perfectly fine! See you then!

Sal: "Alright. Bye."

The call ended, and I was standing in the middle of the kitchen squealing away. I couldn't wait to spend time with Sal.

"Let me guess that was Sal wasn't it?" asked Bree, walking to the fridge.

"Yep!" I said.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"So where are you two lovebirds going for lunch?" she asked.

"We're not lovebirds Bree," I told her.

"As of _yet_," she emphasized.

I giggled a little.

"Anyway I told him to surprise me," I said. "So where we're going I have no clue."

I hurried and changed the subject.

"Enough about me. What's your plans for today?" I asked.

"I'm hitting the gym today and might even treat myself to a movie," said Bree. "There's this new comedy flick that has been out for awhile that I've been dying to see."

"What's the name of it?" I asked.

"Can't really recall the name of it right now, but Will Ferrell stars in it," informed Bree.

"With him in it you know that's going to be a good movie," I said.

"I know right!" agreed Bree.

Bree was already gone around the time 1:00 came around. It was already a little after 1 pm, and I was expecting Sal to arrive at anytime now. I was applying on lip gloss when there was a knocking at the door. Being already as nervous as I was; I jumped. I walked over to the door and looked out the peek hole. Sure enough it was Sal! I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Hi Tori," greeted Sal. He hugged me.

"Sorry for being a little late."

He pulled out some flowers he had hidden from behind him.

"These are for you."

I accepted the flowers from him. "They're beautiful," I said.

I also smelled them.

"Smells good too. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," said Sal. "Ready to head out?"

"Yes," I said. "Let me just put these in some water and grab my purse."

I filled a tall glass with some water and placed the flowers in. Then I grabbed my purse and began my date with Sal.

"Wow this food is really good," I said.

Sal and I were sitting inside a Mediterranean restaurant eating lunch.

"Figured you might like it," said Sal. "It's like your standard seafood, but up a notch."

"Yeah," I agreed.

I had ordered Baked Shrimp with Tomatoes and Feta, while Sal had ordered Beef stuffed Zucchinis with a side salad.

"So what made you decide to move out here?" asked Sal.

"My dreams!" I told him. "Figured if I wanted to model I would need to get out of my town. There weren't many opportunities for anything there."

"Sorry to hear that," said Sal.

"It's all good," I said.

"Have you had any luck with your modeling since being here?" he asked.

"Outside of auditioning, but then getting turned down for America's Next Top Model I've had nothing," I said.

"Their loss," said Sal. "With a cute face like yours they don't know what they're missing."

I couldn't help but to blush.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked.

"Well I would say reading is what I like to do best," I said. "If left undisturbed I could read through a whole 300 page book in about 6-8 hours. I've done it before."

"I'm impressed!" said Sal. "You must really love to read."

I smiled.

"For me in my spare time; I like to clean," said Sal.

A wide grin appeared on my face.

"Laugh if you want to, but I'm a total neat freak. Everything, and I mean _everything_ has to be organized in my house."

"Nothing wrong with that," I said. "I hate clutter too. I swear it annoys me everytime my friend just leaves her dishes in the sink without washing, or when she doesn't put stuff back after she uses them. It's so annoying!"

"I know right?" said Sal. "With clutter comes germs, and germs are just ugh!"

"You hit the nail right on the head!" I exclaimed.

Sal and I took a sip of our drinks staring into each other's eyes. I knew then that him and I were going to get along just fine. Good to know I wasn't the only germophobe around here.

After lunch, Sal and I went mini-golfing. We had a fun time. I totally kicked his butt in it! Later we took a nice and quiet stroll in Central Park getting to know each other more.

"Such a lovely evening isn't it?" asked Sal.

"Yeah it really is," I agreed. "I had a nice time with you by the way."

"I had a nice time with you too," said Sal. "We're definitely going on another date soon."

"Fine with me," I said smiling.

We walked back to his car, so he could take me back home. The car ride was awkwardly quiet. Maybe because we talked so much during our date that we didn't have anything else to talk about.

"Well here I am back at the old homestead," I said as Sal pulled up in front of the apartment building.

I wanted to bite my tongue so hard after realizing how country girl I sounded. Luckily Sal didn't seem to notice, nor care.

"Yep," said Sal. "Need me to walk you inside, or are you ok?"

"I think I'll be ok," I said. "Thanks for the offer though."

He grinned and nodded his head.

I didn't realize how much of a gentleman Sal was. That scores major brownie points to go along with his attractiveness!

We were staring into each other's eyes and without realizing it our faces were moving closer and closer to each other too. My heart had to have been racing 1000 miles a minute, but then I remembered an important golden rule that has been passed down woman to woman in my family for generations; and that rule was to NEVER kiss a guy on the lips after a first date.

Before Sal's lips touched mine; I quickly turned my face so he could kiss my left cheek instead.

"Sorry!" I said. "I just don't believe in lip to lip kissing on the first date! I explained. "Please don't be mad!"

"No problem. I respect your wishes," said Sal. "But next date those lips are all mine!"

"Deal," I said.

We both laughed.

"Alright, Tori you have a nice night," said Sal as he unlocked the car door. "I'll text you probably sometime tomorrow."

"Ok," I said. "Bye Sal. Drive safely."

Sal didn't take off until after he saw I made it indoors safely. I took the elevator up to me and Bree's 3rd floor apartment. I had my key out about to let myself inside, but there was no need for that, because as soon as I got to the door Bree yanked it open and pulled me inside.

"Um thanks?" I said.

Wasn't long before she started bombarding me with questions.

"So how did it go?" she asked. "What all did you do? I saw you two outside in his car when he dropped you off. Did ya'll kiss or make out? You have to tell me everything!"

"Bree trust me...if him and I had made out I'd still be with him in his car doing just that instead of being inside here with you and your crazy self!" I said jokingly.

"Very funny," said Bree rolling her eyes.

"No seriously though he kissed me on the cheek and that was it," I told her. "We almost kissed on the lips, and believe me I wanted to! But you know how traditional I am."

"Yeah no duh!" said Bree.

"We also went to a Mediterranean restaurant for lunch, went mini-golfing, and finished our date with a romantic walk in Central Park," I said.

"Mediterranean food?" asked Bree. "Yuck!"

"It's actually really good! I persuaded her. "Next time we have a girls day out I'm taking you there so you can try the food."

I took off my shoes and rested my feet on the couch.

"How was the movie you treated yourself to?" I asked.

"Freakin hilarious!" said Bree. "There were some parts that had me laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes."

The rest of the evening/night was filled with me listening to Bree chitter chatter.


End file.
